Orga
'''Orga '''also known as '''General Gray '''as well as '''Android Omega '''is the current leader of the Red Ribbon Army and a former human being. He is a soldier who by way of undergoing a number of highly advanced modifications to his physiology, overseen by a number of scientists including Dr. Gero, was transformed into one of the earliest examples of a biological android in human history. As a child soldier, orga is a figure of infamy in the red ribbon army's history, hailed as a legendary soldier, and reputed as the strongest most dangerous member of the red ribbon army in all history. After being morphed into a prototype android, forsaking his humanity, orga came to know the power of multiple warrior races, having his DNA spliced with genes from a multitude of other species, something which allowed him to rebuild the red ribbon army in his own image and develop into one of the most powerful, dominant beings in the known multiverse. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Orga's Origin Orga was an orphan. Details to who his parents were or any kind of family and relatives he might've had are of no consequence to him. He was discovered in diablo desert, seemingly abandoned as a baby, where he was taken in by the ruthless, brutal terrorist group known as the ignominious red ribbon army. The unnamed baby was quickly named orga by commander red, the leader of the army at the time, and it was discovered that orga had rather incredible psychic and telekinetic powers. The red ribbon army, seeing the potency of these powers decided to keep orga with the hopes of transforming him into their secret weapon for world domination, with hopes of transforming him into the greatest and most dangerous soldier that earth had ever witnessed. Orga was also observed as being mentally gifted, even as a baby he could perform complex adult mental procedures and was extremely perceptive and understanding of outside information, an intellectual genius of the highest order, something which assisted him in developing and rapidly being made into a soldier. Military Training When orga was still a baby, he was observed as intelligent, independant, and perceptive enough to be taught and disciplines in the same way as fully grown adult soldiers belonging to the red ribbon army. He excelled in training, displaying incredible talent in all forms of combat and the tactics of warfare. He was taught by a number of high-ranking red ribbon army officials in both theoretical and pratical methods of warfare, becoming a master of fighting at a young age. He was trained by colonel silver, colonel violent, general white, ninja murasaki, and staff officer black, learning lethal martial arts from them and conditioning his body to the peak of physical conditioning even as a baby. He learned how to operate all sorts of firearms, weapons, explosives, machinery, and became a mastery of numerous valuable disciplines such as chemistry, engineering, physics, mathematics and more. As an infant, orga could easily defeat all of his teachers. Dr. Gero would nurture orga's intellect, and teach him the intricate art of biomechanical modification and android creation at a young age, conditioning him for his future. Military Operations At just 5 years old, orga had already be promoted to the rank of a military general in the red ribbon army. He was lethal, bloodthirsty, dangerous and completely fearless, so much so that every other member of the red ribbon army was utterly terrified of him. He had become responsible for the slaughter of numerous red ribbon army soldiers, and has severely injured a number of colonels during training, and it had gotten to the point that even commander red reviled orga's presence. So that orga would not involuntarily stunt the red ribbon army's steady ascent towards world domination, general red dispatched the murderous boy to one-man suicide missions all across the globe. He became infamous during these missions, conquering entire cities and civilizations of innocent people, dominating them with his incredible psychic powers and his gifted martial arts skills, intellect, and military strategy. During these operations he fought many opponents, including mercenary tao, whom he beat so severely and onesidedly that the skilled martial artist had no other choice but to feel in an act of cowardice. Synopsis Encounter With Jaco Fighting With Goku Tenkaichi Budokai Power Level General Power For a human, orga has always been gifted in all possible realms. He has had power, intelligence, skill, talent, and raw potentiality which greatly exceeded that of most other human beings, and his greed has prompted him to pursue every possible avenue to higher, greater, and supreme power there is, resulting in him having been transformed into one of the most powerful and destructive entities of all creation. Orga has always been a powerful individual even from the time that he was 5 years old. He could effortlessly best and take down the elite generals and colonels of the red ribbon army, do combat with heavy weaponry such as automated weapons systems, fighting robots and more, and he was more powerful than any weapon on earth at age 5. Since then, orga's power has flourished and grown continuously, seemingly without limitation or end, to the point that he has become a godlike threat capable of doing combat with divines such as the gods of destruction. Demon God Ki Powers & Abilities Fighting Skills Orga is an extremely skilled fighter, one of the best and most dangerous combatants on planet earth. He isn't interested in prolonging a fight, or enjoying a battle against a foe, he only seeks to severely injure and kill his opponents as quickly, brutally, and onesidedly as possible. He was trained and conditioned savagely under a number of ruthless teachers, who taught him the highly effective, dangerous, and lethal barehanded fighting techniques and martial arts of the red ribbon army. He has inherited military fighting tactics, and his heavily trained in ninjutsu, and because of the methods of combat orga has been trained in, he is generally many times more dangerous and deadly than an opponent who uses more common, traditional, commercial styles of martial arts. His is a fighting style which is designed solely to inflict as much damage on the opponents body as possible in the smallest timeframe imaginable, and many have fallen to grim, severe injury at orga's hands due to the fact that they have not fought against him with proper caution. Ki Manipulation Psychic Power Notable Forms Notable Techniques Notable Feats Image Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Androids